


Infinite's Second Cumming

by EdgeHedgeShads



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Brainwashing, Cake, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dark Crack, Don't take it seriously, F/M, Forced, Forced Eye Contact, Gang Rape, Group Sex, Honestly its trash, Implied Sexual Content, Infinite has inferiority issues, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Oral Knotting, Rape/Non-con Elements, Roughness, Sex Addiction, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Shadow doesn't want it, The Cake Is A Lie, Vaginal, World Domination, i regret everything and nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23169982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdgeHedgeShads/pseuds/EdgeHedgeShads
Summary: I like pun titles. Shadow discovers the jackal's latest plan forworld domination, but is he too late to stop him, or even resist?
Relationships: Avatar | Custom Hero (Sonic Forces) & Infinite (Sonic the Hedgehog), Avatar | Custom Hero (Sonic Forces)/Infinite (Sonic the Hedgehog), Infinite/Shadow the Hedgehog
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19
Collections: The_Jazz_Chronicles





	Infinite's Second Cumming

**Author's Note:**

> Traz, thanks for beta-ing this 3,000 words of utter garbage. The jazz never stops.

**Revenge: Infinite's Second Cumming**

With how openly Shadow voiced his distaste of parties, he's dismayed to receive an invitation to another, even one celebrating the end of the war. He doesn't want to go, attempts to get pointless jobs out of G.U.N and goes so far as to refuse to accompany Rouge as her "date". Since Knuckles won't leave his precious gem with Eggman and Infinite both still running loose, he'd hoped it'd be enough to turn her off his escort.

This last almost works, except she bombards him with so many texts and photographs that he may as well be there. Begrudgingly surrendering to her pestering, Shadow closes his book and dons his shoes with the hope that hours into the celebration, everyone will be too drunk to engage him.

Or too intimidated - a state he won't remedy.

He tucks the book -- an old romance of Rouge's she's read so often, its pages are tattered -- into ebon quills in case he finds peace. He neatens a cuff, disappears in a flash of red and reappears in the kid fox's garage-turned-storeroom. It's as inconspicuous as he can manage at such a busy affair, no intention of knocking on the door but pretending to have been there half the night when unusual sounds stop him in his tracks.

The gentle hum of the box freezer all that usually broke the silence, Shadow is intrigued to hear a wetter, almost rhythmic sound from deep inside the garage. Unable to stem his curiosity, he takes a few quiet steps back and leans a hand on the wall. Peering between boxes, what he sees has a flush bright pink quickly shooting across his muzzle, and right up to the tips of pert ears.

It's Sonic, balls deep inside his irritating fuschia not-girlfriend, practically impaling the blushing girl repeatedly on his hard, slick cock.

Mouth suddenly dry and an uncomfortable heat flooding his groin at the sight of something he's only read about before, Shadow does the only thing that comes to mind; he backs the fuck out of there, scrambling for the handle when his back hits the interior door. He's into the house a second later, letting out a sigh of relief when closing the wooden barricade firmly between him and that debauchery.

" _ Heeeeeey _ Shads," a gratingly familiar voice yet with a very unusual tone beckons uncomfortably close in proximity. Quills trying to bristle, he turns to face the short, vibrantly furred wolf still relatively new to the Resistance; a brave, scrawny individual the G.U.N agent isn't too fond of, if only because of his exuberance. "Y'made it!"

His contributions to the war effort and especially their victory supposedly invaluable, Gadget was catapulted from Rookie to General overnight and with it, seemed to have acquired a pair of balls. Or maybe that was the strong alcohol and… the odd, almost sour scent in his breath and fur. "Yes. I've been called back to G.U.N already, but… can stay for an hour or so."

"Great! Wait 'til I tell Sonic I ran inta'yer. He said you wouldn't come, but I told 'im-"

"How…  _ great _ ." Saying he tried to hide contempt for the asinine conversation would be a lie, but thankfully the lupine seemed too buzzed to note the undertones, straightening his glasses with rapt attention and rosy cheeks. "Tell the faker he owes me a race. He's in the garage, though I would give him a few minutes, or until he comes back. He's a little... preoccupied."

Some drink shoots out of Gadget's nose when he snickers childishly, as if he knows what the Hero of Mobius is doing in the garage, and the ebon tries not to let disgust show in his features. "Sure, I can wait, Shads. Y'gonna wait with me, or you got somethin' else to do? 'Cause I can talk for _ hours _ if you need-"

"Thanks, but I need to find Rouge." The excuse is weak at best but he's already committed. "I'll find you later, so we can mock him together. Perhaps you should ease up on the drinks? You seem rather… intoxicated, Gadget."

Tan lips purse and disregard the statement with a sloppy raspberry. "Nah, this isn't drunk! I've got a whole night in me yet, just you wait! But good t'see you." He aims a fist at Shadow's bicep in a useless show of camaraderie. The agent avoids it with the slightest twist of his torso, though the ruby wolf seems unaffected by this rudeness; he lumbers off for the buffet table, only to turn and shout back. "Make sure you try the cake. I made it myself, my own special recipe! Don't forget, okay?"

He doesn't wait for affirmation, instead heading for the table once again, and Shadow feels his shoulders slump with relief. 

_ What I wouldn't give to be out of here already. I can still smell an odd, sour stink the same as that moron's fur. If he did make that cake, he couldn't even pay me to eat it. _

Grabbing a drink for his sanity, he weaves into the masses filling Sonic's small living room. It's a constant battle of balance and careful footwork to not bump into the many new faces, thankfully none of them trying to engage as he moves from room to room. Likely due to being busy getting to know each other in a variety of unwholesome ways the ebon doesn't fully comprehend as he scans for his partner's obnoxiously large ears.

Still, the bodies gyrating on all available surfaces are disquieting. This isn't the blur's usual kind of party, nor is fucking a stalkeresque 'girlfriend' on the floor of his brother's garage normal. Not to mention Rouge isn't usually so hard to locate -- always at the bar flirting for free drinks, empty flattery and a constant flow of fruity cocktails how she had a good time -- yet this time, she's absent.

Already planning to leave as soon as he finds his friend, he doesn't realise Vector is blocking the stairs until he's bumped into the reptile's broad chest. His thick frame is far too sturdy to knock off balance by accident; Shadow stumbles a step back into the room, barely avoiding a fall into a crowd of drunkards gathered in the foyer. "Hey Shadow! Long time, no see! With the party down here, what're you going upstairs for? Did y'try the Rookie's cake yet? It's delicious!"

Slightly dazed, he can only respond with truth. "No, I haven't. I'm looking for Rouge."

"Oh I'm sure she's at the buffet table! I'll take you, and grab yer a slice of that cake." Already being pushed towards the dining room, they're half way there before Shadow can even consider digging in his heels, let alone contemplating the sudden obsession with Gadget's cake. "Can't get enough of it! Think she has a real sweet tooth, am I right? Never seen her want something more than gems, but she's hooked to that cake, I'm sure of it!"

Alarm bells begin to ring in the agent's head for a number of reasons, but the two pertaining to Rouge are the most convincing that something is very wrong. First, the bat refused to eat cake; too high in sugar for her waistline, or so she claims. Second, she'd  _ never _ admit to wanting anything more than a gemstone -- even the idiot echidna came second to a sapphire. A cake would be laughed at unless jewel-encrusted, and Gadget is certainly not of such an expensive taste.

Still, if Vector is going to take him to her, all he'll have to do is get her out of there. It's the only thing keeping the hedgehog from planting his feet as the crocodile continues to run his mouth about that damned cake. He phases it out and focuses on finding Rouge, an easy task with her distinct colouring and typically large ears. To his surprise she is indeed at the buffet table with a plate of unusual choices -- sugary biscuits, some sandwiches, pastries and sticks of squared, salty food skewered with a pineapple chunk.

"Rouge," he breathes as Vector deposits him next to her, relief in every syllable. "Rouge, something's not right. We should head back to HQ and-"

"Lighten up, Grumpy. It's a party!" He's actually glad to hear her playfully berating tone, a touch of normality in what has been a rollercoaster of insanity since he got here. "Grab some food and drink and let loose a little, won't you? It'll do you good, I swear. Oh, and have you tried the cake?"

His stomach drops into his shoes as soon as the words pass her lips, and it's in that moment the ebon agent realises two more things. He can still smell a god-awful sour milk scent, which seems to be  _ everywhere _ \-- from clothing, furniture, even emanating from carpets and upholstery -- but more worryingly, Rouge's eyes are glazed and her pupils very slightly dilated, as if drugged.

People have started fornicating all around them, an ass in the salad while a dick becomes far too well acquainted with a platter of sausage rolls as its owner takes a thick cock to the anus. Already feeling suffocated, when she discards her plate haphazardly and kisses him with enough force to knock him into the buffet table, it's all Shadow can do not to bite a lip in surprise as he wrestles her off. "The hell was in that cake? How much did you _eat,_ for Chaos' sake? Rouge. _Rouge_ , _stop_ _and_ _tell_ _me_ _what's happened!"_

"It's my own special recipe." 

Gadget's voice is eerily quiet, cutting through the ruckus of sexual grunts and cries of ecstasy. His hands firmly keeping the bat at arm's length, the ebon turns to observe the ruby lupine with a soft growl of warning, though he seems unaffected as he glances back to the cake. "Not my ingredients, though. I did what needed to be done for peace. Everyone else has succumbed, Shadow. But he said you would be the last, always so stubborn…"

"What the fuck have you done?" When he doesn't respond Shadow loses his temper, shoving the delusioned bat aside to advance on the slender, now strangely monotone wolf. "What the fuck did you  _ do _ , Gadget? I swear to Chaos, if it's anything to do with Eggman or that deranged jackal, I'm going to rip your head off and use it as a goddamned  _ bowl. _ "

"Must you be so vulgar?" The voice sets Shadow's blood boiling with rage, a snarl on his lips even as he spins, scouring the room for the owner of the mocking tone to rush with extreme prejudice. "It's a party, lighten up. Surely you're not so weak, you can't handle a simple social gathering? Or is that why you were fashionably late? Afraid of-"

"I'm not the one hiding behind the fucking wolf, you coward." The ebon growls as he spins back to said Mobian with a flash of fangs, closing the distance between him and the vague lupine with claws raised. "Show yourself, and explain why the  _ hell _ everyone is fucking like feral rabbits, or this treacherous swine gets to bleed out all over his precious cake."

Without warning, the top layer of Gadget's large, seven tier cake explodes open with a shower of frosting and glitter, an event that brings those not currently occupied to applause before they stick out their tongues to catch the shimmering flecks. Seeing the weirdness out of the corner of an eye Shadow cringes, an expression the now liberated jackal doesn't hesitate to prey upon as he casually leans on the faux cake layer rim. "The mindless masses, content to just exist, and by my hand. True peace. Beautiful, don't you agree?"

Flakes of white glitter nestling in his fur, Shadow snarls and shakes himself violently, though most of the tenacious specks stay lodged in his quills and fur. "This isn't peace, it's unwilling servitude! Don't pretend you're better than Eggman simply because they aren't  _ aware _ their freedoms have been taken you egocentric, maniacal bastard!"

"Yet you're no better than them!" The jackal's tone turns sharp, the barest flash of fangs as he leans forwards, gripping the rim edge with both hands. "Did you forget or simply cast the memory aside as easily as you did their lives, hmm? I became this because of  _ your _ inability to determine right from wrong, for following an order without your own thoughts and culled my  _ family. _ . Now, you'll be  _ my  _ mindless drone to command, once you have just the barest taste…"

Bile rises in Shadow's throat as memories pass through his consciousness, those that haunt him in the early hours, when the dark and lonely cold press in on every side. Lost in dark thoughts and regret, he doesn't fight the firm hands that push him to his knees, nor does he note Infinite climb out of the cake and close the distance between them. Until clawed fingers grasp Shadow's chin, forcing him to meet the dichromatic gaze of the man he single-handedly brought to fruition. 

"You're mine now,  _ Ultimate Lifeform. _ " 

His tone is cruel and mocking, but Shadow can't find the morale to fight as Infinite draws his cock out and rapidly strokes himself, groaning as his penile slit leaks beans of precum. Dark ears fold back with embarrassment as his movements get accentuated by wet lubricated  _ schlicks _ . Looking away in disgust, Rouge forces Shadow's muzzle back to the throbbing meant just an inch from his face. "To do whatever I want, as a penance for what you've wrought on this world. Doesn't that sounds fair, Shadow?"

Lips curling with fury, Shadow can't suppress the snarl in his throat. "People die every day, and you killed far more people than I in pursuit of bitter revenge. But why? What've you gained, Infinite? A bitter, cold heart and soul broken, all ailments of the damned  _ weak- _ "

Fingers painfully pinch his nostrils as the jackal snarls and moves closer, precum smearing over tans. Acutely aware of his intentions Shadow thrashes violently in the bat's hold, yet all it takes is a click of the fingers and Infinite's vague army are upon him, each pinning an appendage or forcefully pulling on quills to hold him. His prey's breath exhausted for nought, Infinite places a hand on ebon quills and groans deeply. Shaky claws dig into flesh, dragging a whimper of pain from tight lips still teasingly prodded by his cock.

"Accept it," the jackal states, chest heaving and breaths heavy, shivers of pleasure skittering up his spine only to cascade down his torso into his abdomen. Shadow's lungs are burning; unwilling to breathe he squeezes his eyes shut and tries to will away the sensation, only for Infinite snag and claw his ear in anger. "Look at me when I give you a treat. Few get such _fresh infusions_ , so you best appreciate it. Now, _look me in the eye, asshole._ "

Unable to hold it any longer, his eyes open wide reflexively when he gasps for air, a grunt and a twist of the head as azure hands catch his jaws to force them further open. Shadow whines with discomfort as Sonic pulls both mandibles past their natural limits, ebon head forcefully tilted to hold mismatched irises alight with insanity only intensified by the jackal's near euphoria. "T-take a breath. It'll be your last for a while, and I'd h-hate to suffocate you b-before we conclude our _ f-fun _ , Shadow."

When Infinite nears climax he shrieks, a sound far closer to pain than pleasure for Shadow even before the jackal buries his cock to the hilt in the new acquisition's throat. His slaves hold Shadow steady as he tries to get free once again, but the ebon chokes on the mercenary's girth even more with the movement, kept mostly immobile by the unyielding grip on his bleeding ear. Distressed as a canid knot starts to swell just behind his teeth, the panicked hedgehog gags and chokes on it until its enlarged pressure makes it impossible to breathe, locking the pair in place.

Unable to verbally express his discomfort, tears slip free unbidden, but it only gets worse as the jackal empties his balls deep in his throat. Pulses of cum funnelling into his stomach has his body shuddering with nausea, a never-ending climax flooding his every sense with the same god-awful scents that linger all over the house, heralding an unwanted epiphany makes Shadow heave.

_ Infinite's cum. It all smelt of his fucking awful jazz. _

What afflicts the others begins to overwhelm his mind, teasing at the edges of his sanity even as the jackal continuously pumps his viscous load deep inside the ebon's tiring maw. It's as soothing as it is terrifying, a siren's call to simple servitude and pleasure seeking over basal complexity. But for every single cell surrendering to the ideology, another opposes a loss of free will in an internal conflict, tearing at an already fragile, tormented psyche into multitudes of fragments.

He'd be embarrassed by how quickly Infinite and his insatiable harem turned his attentions, if he still retained any semblance of critical thinking. Shadow lost count of the days very quickly, his life nothing but endless sex: used to be thrown aside like yesterday's garbage by an individual, only to nr pampered like a prince by the next. It's too much for the scrambled hedgehog to track as he adjusts to both kinds of attention, waking with an increasing drive for sexual gratification. 

Good behaviour with blissful release, sometimes multiple times a day, reinforces his addiction to pleasurable endorphin release. Sooner than he expected, the ebon enthusiastically partakes in the jackal's wanton desires. 

Infinite treats him well; after all, he's key to the final phase. With Chaos Control he can travel the world at a moment's notice, abducting whoever his Master chooses, returning each one jazzed to the eyeballs in minutes without being missed. Shadow is the epicentre of a glorious revolution centred on his favourite being: Infinite the jackal.

Thinking about it, he can't recall why he resisted his Master's lust, or the peace he offered.


End file.
